The Shinigami and the Demon
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Cameron is sent to collect souls by William Spears. While he is doing his job, he encounters a demon, and a fight ensues.


"Alright, I'm leaving now!"

"Eh? Ronald-kun, where are you going? Are you leaving me?"

"Of course not, Grell-senpai. ~ I just have some stuff to do."

"What Ronald-senpai means by that is that he is going to go visit the human girl."

"What? Is Raven-chan right? You're leaving meeee?"

"I-I'm just going to visit her for a bit! I promised her! Bye!"

As the blonde and black haired Shinigami left quickly; it left Raven Loric, Grell Sutcliff and Cameron Edin behind. Raven sighed, and stamped the handle of her Death Scythe against the marble-tiled floor. "Who's Ronald-senpai kidding? He's gonna be there for a few hours; trying to charm the human's heart." She snickered.

Grell sighed; and dramatically placed a hand to his forehead. "Oh, woe is me! Ronald-kun has left me for a human!" He wailed. He instantly snapped out of it; a grin appeared on his face. "Oh well. ~ I'll just go and visit Sebas-chan! Bye-bye, Raven-chan, Cameron-chan. ~" The red-haired Shinigami then ran out; chanting 'Sebas-chan' over and over.

* * *

><p>"Cameron-san."<p>

Cameron and Raven turned to see William Spears strolling over to them. "William-senpai!" Raven said with a slight smile. William came over to them, and cast a small smile to Raven; ruffling her black hair.

"What is it, William-senpai?" Cameron asked.

"Where are Ronald-san and Grell-san?" William inquired; tipping his glasses up slightly.

"Ah, well, Ronald-senpai went to go see a human, and Grell-senpai went to go bother the demon again." Raven said; poking at William's shoulder.

"How troublesome…" William grumbled. He looked at Cameron. "It's time for Raven-san to sleep. So that leaves you to go and collect souls."

"What? I don't want to sleep!" Raven pouted; crossing her arms.

"Who are you trying to trick, Raven-san? You're tired, go to sleep." William sighed.

"Well that's 'coz you ruffled my hair, moron." She muttered.

"Eh? _What_ was that, Raven-san?" William flicked her in the head; and she gave a yelp. Skittering back; she clutched her head; pouting. "William-senpai, that hurt!"

"Go to sleep!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Sleep!"

"No!"

"Sleep, now!"

"No! Cameron-senpai, he's being mean to me!" She wailed.

"Raven-san, go to sleep, okay? You must be tired."

"Hmph," Raven rolled her green eyes. "Fine. I'll go sleep."

"Good. Go and collect souls now, Cameron-san."

"Yes, William-senpai, right away." He said.

"Bye Cameron-senpai." Raven said, as William ushered her away. With a heavy sigh, Cameron picked up his Death Scythe, and headed out to the town to collect souls.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how boring. William-senpai seems to like picking on me of all people." Cameron muttered; stamping 'complete' on to the page of the human that he had collected a soul from. "Julia Ann-Taylor; age 56; born on September 12, died of a heart attack on July 27*. Remarks; none. Investigation complete."<p>

His eyes flashed as he whirled around when he heard something in the shadows of the town. Out from the darkness shuffled a large brown bear. Cameron narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He hissed.

The bear seemed to grin. In a vortex of black energy; the bear was replaced by a being. He grinned again to display his set of sharp teeth. "What's this? A Shinigami? I knew I scented something _rotten_ in my town."

"_Your_ town?" Cameron scoffed. "I don't recall that disgusting _demons_, like yourself, could own towns."

"Why's a Shinigami here anyway?" The demon growled.

"To collect souls, duh. And why is a demon here?"

"To eat souls, duh," He mocked with a sneer. "I'm Andre Cray; a feared demon."

"_Feared_?" Cameron repeated. "You, a feared demon? Don't make me laugh!"

"Idiotic Shinigami." Andre snarled.

"Moronic demon." Cameron countered; glaring at the demon behind his glasses. He clutched his Death Scythe tightly in his hand.

With a malicious growl, Andre shot forward towards him. Cameron quickly leaped to the side; and aimed for the demon's throat with his Death Scythe.

Andre blocked the sharpened blades of Cameron's Death Scythe with his hands. "Are you sure you really want to challenge a death god to a battle?" Cameron sneered.

"I don't intend on losing," Andre retorted; forcing Cameron away. "I'll definitely kill you!"

"No, I'll kill you!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Moron!"

"Imbecile!"

Insults were shot between the two angrily; as they forgot that they had been fighting each other to the death. Huffing with annoyance, Andre crossed his arms. "This isn't over, you stupid Shinigami!"

"You dumb demon! I'll be sure to be the one to kill you!"

"Hmph. Fine, I'll fight you again tomorrow!" Andre declared.

"I'll be the one who wins."

"No you won't, I will."

"No, I will."

"No—"

"Okay, enough with this dull conversation! I'll kill you tomorrow; I have souls to collect." With an irritated sigh, Cameron leaped on to the roof of a nearby house; and disappeared in to the night.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're finally back?"<p>

"Yeah, here," Cameron tossed William the book that contained people who were on the Death List. William flipped through the small book. "Hmph. So few souls collected?" William inquired coldly.

"What, did I have a quota or something to fulfill?"

"I just didn't expect that you could only collect such a small amount of souls." William smirked slightly.

"Whatever; at least I went to gather them." He shot back.

"Geez, why are people so damn loud?" A voice complained. They turned to see Raven; a sleepy look in her green-yellow eyes. "Hmph. First you idiots tell me to go to sleep, and then you wake me up? Make up your minds."

"Ah, sorry, Raven-san." Cameron apologized.

"Sorry to have woken you, Raven-san." William said. Her eyes glared at them, and with an annoyed huff, she whirled around and strolled back to her room. "Wake me up again, and you'll regret it!" She called over her shoulder. Her green-yellow eyes regained their sleepy look as she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

"So what were you doing that stopped you from reaping souls?"

"I was fighting a demon." Cameron muttered.

"A demon?"

"Yeah. He was going to eat the souls that I would be collecting, so I had to fight him. I plan on killing him tomorrow. Or the day after that, or the day after that…" He trailed off.

"You mean that you've found someone to spar with?"

"Basically."

"Fine. I'll let it pass this time." William growled; turning and walked away. Cameron rolled his eyes. "Right, whatever you say, William-senpai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The characters I own are Raven, Cameron and Andre. This one was slightly rushes; and most of it is composed of conversations. xD This is the story debut for my OC; Andre. And did you notice the asterisk beside the death date for July 27? Well, I'm terrible with decisions. So, uh, yeah; you can choose the birth date and death date for her; because I can't. xD Hope you enjoyed!  
><em>


End file.
